


let's whisper our wishes in this summer night

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: It's summer and the Seven of the Prophecy are spending a week at Lake Tahoe celebrating Jason's high school graduation. On a particular summer night, sitting under the stars and surrounded by trees, Annabeth reflects on her past and her hopes for the future.A drabble inspired by a Tumblr post "Sitting on the porch at night"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	let's whisper our wishes in this summer night

The citronella candles on the porch flickered with the wind but they were doing their work keeping the mosquitos away. Her sketchbook was forgotten next to her and the ice in her lemonade had melted a while ago. She could hear her friends inside the cabin, and if she closed her eyes she could picture them clearly as if she was there with them. Leo and Percy making chili in the kitchen while Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Jason were in the living room on another round of Cards Against Humanity. There was a part of her that wanted to join them, but then she would have to leave her spot on the stairs of the porch. The twinkling lights from fireflies and the stars in the sky, the wisp of the cool June breeze through the trees, and the sounds of lake Tahoe behind the cabin kept her from going inside. 

As much as Annabeth loved New York City, it was nothing compared to her love of the woods. She had grown up in Camp Half-Blood after all, her happiest memories from her childhood had been made between the strawberry field, the lake and running around the woods during capture the flag. If she tried hard enough she could hear the echoes of her younger self shrieking from happiness, the little girl who had found a safe home and a family that took care of her. 

The sound of the front door opening pulled Annabeth from her trip down memory lane, she turned and saw her favorite person in the whole world balancing two plates and two cans of Coke while trying to close the door. Once Percy managed the task and caught her looking at him, his face broke into a smile that even after all these years, made her heart flutter. 

“You could have helped me you know.” He said while walking towards her. 

“I could have,” Annabeth agreed while accepting the plate he was offering her, the smell of chili made her stomach grumble. She didn’t remember how long it had been since she had eaten and the chili dog with a side of Ruffles was making her mouth water. She probably was making a funny face because Percy laughed at her.

“It’s vegan chili,” Percy said, sitting next to her. He handed her a can of Coke and Annabeth happily took it. “Piper found this recipe and it’s honestly so good.”

“Good, I’m starving,” Annabeth said before taking a bite of her food. 

She and Percy ate in silence, enjoying each other's company and the faint sound of laughter coming from the cabin. She must have been really hungry since she finished her food before Percy and that was quite an accomplishment. 

She had finished cleaning her hands with napkins when a particularly cool breeze made her shiver, from the corner of her eyes she saw Percy untie the hoodie wrapped around his waist and threw it on top of her bare knees. 

“Thanks.” She smiled gratefully at him before putting the Ithaca College hoodie on, instantly she was surrounded by his smell and the warmth she felt didn’t have anything to do with the piece of clothing. 

“Had a productive day?” Percy asked and Annabeth scooted closer to him, he quietly laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Annabeth happily rested her head against his chest.

“Yeah,” she said quietly and Percy hummed in response. While Percy and their friends had gone on a hike she had stayed in the cabin with her sketchbook open and her head lost in ideas. 

“Have you ever thought about Camp Half-Blood growing?” Annabeth asked quietly. 

“As in more cabins or more of a New Rome thingy?”

“A town for us, to live and grow old, a safe haven for the greeks.” 

Percy’s other arm wrapped around her. “Sometimes.”

“Do you think it’s a silly idea?”

“No,” Percy said quickly and kissed her hair. “I think it’s a wonderful idea but...I guess it sounds too good to be true.”

“I think it’s possible.”

“Is that what you were working on?” 

Annabeth nodded. “Silly sketches, a general idea.”

Percy was quiet for a long time, lost in his thoughts while Annabeht’s brain was creating a town in her head. “You should bring the topic to Chiron,” Percy finally said.

“I have thought about it,” Annabeth confessed. “But I want to have a degree to back me up.”

Percy snorted. “Annabeth you single-handedly designed Olympus at sixteen, you don’t need a degree to back you up, even less so when you’re talking to Chiron.”

Annabeth smiled against his chest, letting his words fill her heart with happiness. She kissed his jaw and Percy pulled her closer. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Yes but don’t let that stop you.”

Annabeth laughed and snuggled closer to him. “When I finally bring up the idea with Chiron...would you be there with me?”

“I will be next to you in any step you want.”

“All of them,” Annabeth said quickly. “Well except the blueprints part but excluding that, all the steps.”

Percy laughed before leaning in and catching her lips in a gentle kiss. “You got yourself a deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at perseannabeth in Tumblr and feel free to send me more summer prompts!


End file.
